Apatosaurus
Apatosaurus is a genus of extinct sauropod dinosaurs that lived in North America during the Late Jurassic period. It was originally described in 1877, when Othniel Charles Marsh named the first-known species, Apatosaurus ajax. A second species, Apatosaurus louisae, was discovered in 1916. They range in age from 152 to 151 million years ago (mya), during the early Tithonianages of the Morrison Formation in modern-day Colorado, Oklahoma, and Utah, in the United States. Apatosaurus had an average length of 22.8 m (75 ft), and an average mass of at least 16.4 metric tons (18.1 short tons). A few specimens indicate a maximum length up to 30% greater than average and a mass of 33–73 t (32–72 long tons; 36–80 short tons). Roles *It played Party Hat in Brawl Of The Dinosaurs Portrayals *Jurassic Park Series (NatureRules1 Version) - It is played by Masai Giraffe *Pleistocene Park Series - It is played by American Mastodon *Animal Train - It is played by Guanaco *Animal King (Dinosaur King) - It is played by Red Hartebeest Gallery Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6226.jpg|Fantasia (1940) Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-248.jpg|The Land Before Time (1988) ZTDD Apatosaurus.jpg SMB Sauropod.png apatosaurus-detail-header.png Apatosaurus.PNG IMG 9585.PNG Dexter's Lab Triceratops and Sauropod.jpg IMG_9732.PNG IMG 9697.PNG Parrots Dinosaurs and Octopuses.png Star_meets_Apatosaurus.png Plant Eating Dinosaurs Meat Eating Dinosaurs.png 8B25AFE6-0895-46D2-BE4B-61AD4840B2A7.jpeg|Wonder twins apatosaurus Hernydeath.png EFF57974-E756-476F-A5D5-4168914D26E0.jpeg 3009C7B0-D1C8-4B45-BE61-88054FF10578.jpeg 67C2B94C-DFE8-4153-B2B3-8BAD03C4D62A.jpeg 98D95C40-209F-4B1C-ADFF-99E4DA0B477F.jpeg|Land before time Hightop_starfoxadventures.jpg|Star Fox Adventures (2002) Patrickosaurus.png Littlefoot X.png Apatosaurus-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Apatosaurus-from-swamp-to-tree-tops-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 8.06.59 PM.png Apatosaurus-boraszoo.jpg 3005B303-9AE0-4109-ABB6-8AF9FB794D44.jpeg Tomandjerrykids-cavemouse-sauropod.jpg Diplodocid-encyclopedia-3dda.jpg North American megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Stanley Griff Meets Apatosaurus.png Sauropodomorpha by SameerPrehistorica.jpg JWE Apatosaurus.png Zodiac Dinosaurs by Barbalarga.jpg dm_apatosaurus.png|Dino Master (2005) SML Apatosaurus.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6007.jpg Simba the king lion brownish gold sauropod.png Diplodocus-create-a-saurus-3dda.jpg Family-movie-3dda.jpg Apatosaurus-stay-for-breakfast-movie-3dda.jpg Blue's Clues Apatosaurus.png dinosaur explorers - apatosaurus.png science blaster jr dinosaurs.png 2C082369-0CBC-437F-AC9B-924613B20107.jpeg apatosaurus dbwc.png Family Guy Sauropod.png Deeno the Dinosaur.jpeg Rileys Adventures Apatosaurus.jpg Peppa Pig Apatosaurus.png Riley and Elycia meets Apatosaurus.jpg Zoboomafoo Apatosaurus.png Shawn rileysadventures.png Halldora rileysadventures.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? I.N.G.R.I.D..jpeg W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg O.R.D..jpeg C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg Books IMG_0170.JPG C5D26B3B-6AEC-4A75-B03D-2FC9071D195A.jpeg B38A253A-22AF-43FA-8C20-9B1200C699C8.jpeg 69D913DF-5680-4D7A-A58A-6A7785CFA200.jpeg CEA8A680-2A84-47FC-85D4-EC3F2003F784.jpeg See Also * Brachiosaurus * Giraffatitan * Diplodocus * Argentinosaurus * Camarasaurus * Saltasaurus * Supersaurus * Bonitasaura * Amargasaurus * Sauroposeidon * Shunosaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Brontosaurus Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropodomorphs Category:North American Animals Category:Jurassic Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Good Dinosaur Animals Category:Jurassic Park Animals Category:The Land Before Time Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Super Mario Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Dinosaur King Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Beany and Cecil Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Horrible Histories Animals Category:Blank Park Zoo Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Parkasaurus Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Dinosaurs (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:King Kong (1933) Creatures Category:Son of Kong Creatures Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Twister Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Gigantosaurus Animals Category:Dinosaurs of the Jurassic World and Beyond Animals Category:Combat of Giants Dinosaurs Animals Category:Kieron Connolly's A-Z of Dinosaurs Animals Category:Dinosaurs: The World's Most Terrifying Creatures Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Inside Out Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Jurassic World Evolution Animals Category:Jurassic World The Game Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Dino Master Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Dinosaur Explorers Animals Category:Dinosaurs Battle World Championship Animals Category:I Wonder Why Triceratops Had Horns Animals Category:A Dinosaur Story Category:Tartakovsky's Primal Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals